


jimon + sharing

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AHH, Human AU, M/M, and Simon needs to remember to eat, because damn it he won't let his roommate freeze!!, but Simon isn't having any of that, jace doesn't like to ruin his aesthetic, jimon au, just happy, like no sadness, roomate au, so Jace must get double helpings of food for simon, they're in love bYE, this is just rlly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: In where Jace and Simon are roommates and can't seem to get around without sharing something with each other.





	jimon + sharing

Over the few months that Jace and Simon had been roommates the two had worked out a comfortable system. They found a way to maneuver around their small apartment without clashing too much. As Simon was still in school he often stayed up late to study for an exam or finish an assignment while Jace would make coffee runs and bring back take out.

Simon would often steal little bits of food from Jace's plate, and due to this fact Jace found himself serving himself twice the amount of food he would normally eat, wanting to make sure Simon ate enough between study sessions. Jace also had a nasty habit of not wearing the proper clothing for cold weather, so he often only left the house in his black tee, leather jacket and tight pants. But that wouldn't keep him worm and Simon always bundled up more then necessary, lending Jace his scarf or extra jacket whenever the doofus forgot that he needed to stay warm as well. And although Jace protested, claiming it ruined his aesthetic, everyone knew that was just an act and that he was grateful for Simon making sure he didn't freeze to death.  
...  
Jace settled down on Simon and his small couch, his shoulder pressed against Simon's and the remote in his hand. He pressed the next arrow, scrolling through different movies, Simon occasionally commenting things such as "ew no" and "that movie should've never been made." Until he hit Jace's arm repeatedly in excitement.

"Ooo, can we watch that one?!" He asked, pointing his finger towards the screen where Jace had stopped his scrolling on some marvel movie. Jace sighed, clicking okay and then watch. 

"Sure."

Simon smiled, wrapping his blanket around himself and leaning towards the screen, determined to take in everything he possibly could. Jace couldn't help but smile at Simon's enthusiasm as he began explaining to Jace who all the characters were as the movie passed on.

But it was winter and Jace refused to turn on the heater unless absolutely necessary as he wanted to save money, and lucky them that that night was going to be one of the coldest nights of the year. Jace couldn't help but wrap his arms around himself as to keep warm, not wanting to walk in front of the tv to grab his hoodie from the other room as he didn't want to disrupt Simon's active watching. 

Simon soon saw it and grabbed a side of his blanket, the side closest to Jace and lifted it up, attempting to wrap it around Jace. Jace raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked and Simon huffed when Jace scooted away.

"Being a good friend! You're clearly cold and we can't have that, so I'm willing to share my blanket with you," Simon told him, trying to once again wrap part of the blanket around Jace. 

"I'm not cold!" Jace protested, but his hands running up and down his arms clearly said otherwise. 

So eventually Jace scooted closer to Simon, who smiled and wrapped his blanket around Jace's shoulder, the two's shoulders and thighs touching. 

And now that Jace was warm he found the movie much more enjoyable, even though he didn't always know what was going on, but even then Simon was quick to fill him in. Maybe he would forget his hoodie in the other room more often...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So someone sent me this prompt on tumblr and I liked it a lot so here we are! It's kinda short but oh well! You can talk to me on my Wattpad: -accioclary, Instagram: accioclary, Tumblr: clarynotfairchildd (send me prompts pls), and my Kik: Clary202! Have a good day/night!


End file.
